Once Upon a THIEF!
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: Jill, a teenager, was in her maths class when her whole world changed. Will one conversation with her friend change the way, and who she loves? Will this smooth talker help her regain her happy self, after the loss of someone she loved? Jill x Skye
1. Meeting that Pesky, but Cute Thief

**Chapter 1 Meeting that Pesky, but Cute Thief**

Jill was a young girl, aged around the mid teens, ended up with her late father's farm. She didn't know how it happened, but it just did. Once upon a time, she was at school, doing some algebra in her maths classroom. It was then she got a message from a student in office duty that there was a phone call for her, from someone. She got the phone, it was her aunt. Once she put the phone down, there were tears streaming down her face. Someone next to her gave her a tissue box and she wiped the tears and blew her nose, before going back to maths.

Her best friend, Misty had worry all written on her face when Jill came back, but took no mind of it because she would get in trouble if she did. Once class was over, Jill went to Misty. She had told her all about the phone call, and she reluctantly told her that she was leaving, taking over her father's farm, that was assigned to her on his will.

She was looking at the state of the farm, when she bumped into her Uncle Takakura.

"Hey, Uncle Tak."

"Oh, Jill. So….if you're here that means…." He started.

"Yeah." She said, as her face changed expression slowly. It went from interest to disgust to gloomy.

"Aww…come on, Jill. You go say hi to everyone while I help fix the farm a bit, ok?" he said, as he saw my face change.

"……Sure" She said as she wiped the fresh tears of her face. Once she had gotten her act together, she placed the rucksack in a more comfortable position before leaving, towards town. The first stop she made was at the clinic.

"Hello." she said, as she opened the door of the clinic.

"Oh, Jill. Hi." Dr. Hardy said, as he looked up from the desk.

"Well, I'm at the farm, so if you want to see me, I'll be there." she said, as she opened the door to leave. She did this at the Inn, Bar, Hugh's house, Kate's house, Gustafa's house, Hesta's farm, the mines, Cody's place, Patrick and Kassey's place, Nina's place and Daryl's place. There were only two places she had to go to now.

The Mansion.

Witch Princess's place.

She chose to go to the latter first, since could visit the witch who gave her the fun in her young life.

"Hello, Witchy!" She shouted as she opened the door. As she expected, the Witch Princess what there, looking at her huge cauldron of some sort of potion that took about a year to brew. She stopped looking at the cauldron and turned around, immediately walking down the stairs and hugging me.

"Missed me?" she asked.

"Well, to be truthful, not one bit. You know how stressful this potion is?"

"……no."

"Wait, it you're back that means……"

"Yeah."

"……..I'm sorry." She said. Jill looked aghast. She'd never, ever seen her apologise.

"It's ok." She said, even though my inner conscience told me to burst out laughing. Jill left, without saying a word to go to the mansion. She knocked on the door and was promptly met by Sebastian.

"Hello, Sebastian." she said, while nodding her head.

"……who are you?" he asked in some sort of polite manner.

"Don't you remember me?" she said. She also smirked.

"…..Jill?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"It's you! I shall go get Lady Lumina and Lady Romana this instant." She had made good friends with Lumina and Romana while she was in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Immediately, Lumina and Romana were in eyesight. She ran towards Lumina and hugged her.

"Missed me?" She asked, again.

"Yeah, definitely. Grandma, can I go for a walk with Jill?" She asked Romana.

"Sure." She said, as she smiled. They walked around town, talking about certain things. Lumina started to talk about how the town changed when she left. Jill had left Forget-Me-Not Valley when she was 10, due to her education level. She was as smart as Lumina. Her father insisted that they move her to a better school, which called for better education. Jill was talking about how her experiences in the city and in the farm helped her grades go higher. She told how different city life was for her and how glad she was to be back in the valley.

"Well, I gotta go. Uncle's gonna want me back" She said, when they were at the mansion. Lumina merely nodded and watched Jill walk back. When Jill was walking back, she noticed that Lumina had dropped her necklace and it was sitting near the inn. She didn't want to annoy Takakura, so she ran back to her farm.

"Hey, Uncle." She said, panting a bit.

"Jill! I've fixed your buildings and weeded your field. Here are your turnips, so start planting." She got my hoe out of that rucksack she was holding all day and started to poke majority of the field. She didn't understand how her uncle could do this, since he had given her about 99 packets of turnip seeds. Once she was done, she went back home and took a shower, changing into a comfortable t-shirt and some jeans.

"I've gotta give the necklace back to Lumina." She said to herself, while walking outside her house. It was already half past nine, so she started to walk to the mansion, when she heard someone.

"Who's there!" she shouted, as her natural instinct that I got from being in the city.

"Anger shouldn't change your beauty" a smooth and slick voice spoke. Immediately, Jill blushed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the prince of the stars. My name is Phantom Skye, but please call me Skye."

"…..what are you doing here?" she asked.

"THIEF!" Lumina shouted.

"…..so you're a thief?" she asked.

"Yes, my beautiful, but I must leave. Tell you're beautiful friend that anger spoils her beauty." He said, before jetting out of the place.

"….what a smooth talker." She heard Lumina mumble.

"Well, Lumi, I gotta go, but I came here to return your necklace." she said as she took out the necklace from her pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks. Where did you find it?"

"Behind the inn.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Goodbye Lumi." She left Lumina wondering. As she walked back home she thought as she touched her cheek. She still felt that heat from that tomato blush she got when talking to Skye.

"You know, Skye? You're a mysterious one." She said into thin air as she kept walking home.

Skye, who was at the Goddess Spring, had heard what she had said, since the wind somehow carried her voice into his ears. He shook his head and stared at the spring, reminiscing all the memories he had with girls.

What he didn't know was the Harvest Goddess was watching from afar, looking into Skye's thinking face. She thought it was fate, though the actually controlled that, so she controlled their fates. She left her looking place in Forget-Me-Not Valley to go to her place in Mineral Town.

* * *

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing of this is mine.

Review and ENJOY~

...on a completely different note, my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story is off permanent hiatus and will be getting a chapter within the week!


	2. The Pain of Math

**Chapter 2 The Pain of Math**

After a few days, Jill finally got the taste of farming. Dirt and water. Though she didn't really mind. Anything that was better than maths was good for her. She dreaded maths. She cursed it. As she watered her turnips, her uncle walked by, watching.

"Hey, Jill! How are those turnips doing?" He asked. Jill turned around.

"Just fine." And she finished watering the row of turnips. It was the last row of the lot of 99 seeds made, which was basically the whole plot.

"I'm going to go visit Lumi now. See ya uncle Tak!" She shouted, jetting out of the place.

"She's one energetic one, like her mother, and her father." He said, smiling at her somewhat awkward enthusiasm. Definitely ironic.

As she walked into town, it was silent, well, except for the occasional bird call. And the pitter patter of the light drizzle of rain. As she walked past the bar, she could hear something.

"……Pha…..ye…..eal…." And she was dead curious. She walked to the entrance and walking in, seeing Griffin and Muffy talking.

"Ah, Jill. Nice timing." Muffy said, as she had opened the door. She turned around.

"Nice timing for what?" She asked, clueless.

"This is what Phantom Skye left us." She looked at her again, yet still clueless, as she walked up and took the piece of paper. She couldn't explain why, but her heart was beating like crazy.

_I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye._

She sighed as she gave the note back.

"Must he be that desperate?" She muttered to herself. The two turned around and faced her.

"Did you say anything?" Muffy asked. She shook her head and smiled, with the most unreal looking face you've ever seen. Though those two she was facing were thick-headed.

"If he steals our drinks… let me do the math…" Griffin said, as he got the calculator. Jill cringed and her face instantly changed. She started to twitch. She knew what was coming next, so she left. But before leaving, she shouted.

"I-I'll be back by-by 10- or possibly 12-12!" She shouted, bursting out the door, tears falling from her face, as she ran towards the Mansion. It was impossible to tell which her tears were and what the rain was.

* * *

By the time she got to the mansion, she was soaked to the bone, and the tears didn't really help too. Hearing the word 'math' didn't really help her heart that much. She sat by the fountain, staring at her distorted reflection. She then sensed someone behind her.

"Hello." She turned around to face her –ahem- friend, the Witch Princess.

"Witchy." She acknowledged. She scowled at the name choice.

"Sorry. Witch Princess." She said again, correcting herself. Did I forget to mention that she absolutely hated that name?

"What are you doing out here?" Jill laughed, slightly, though it had the tinge of sadness.

"Many things. For instance, crying, waiting for my best friend, watching the fountain." She, as in the Witch Princess sighed and dragged her out of the rain, into her cabin.

"You have to learn that mourning over death isn't going to do much." She said, giving advice. Yet again, Jill was entirely shocked.

"You have to be kidding me. The Witch Princess giving me ADVICE?" She said, cracking up. The Witch Princess smiled.

"Well, at least I got you out of your weeping state; otherwise I would've turned you into a frog." That's when she stopped laughing, as looked at her, afraid. She stepped back a little bit. And then a little more. And then something was on her face. Something large, soft and fluffy. She plucked it out of her face and found…

A towel there.

"This is all a dream. This is all a dream." Jill muttered as she used the towel to remove the water out of her hair. It took a while, but after a few tens of minutes, all of the water was out of her hair. She then pinched herself. Quite hard.

"Why did you pinch yourself?"

"Because, if this is a dream, I shouldn't be able to feel pain." Big, big mistake.

"If you wanted to inflict pain on yourself, why didn't you come here first?" Jill cringed at the thought of doing what the Witch Princess wanted her to do. Possibly, become her trusted 'test subject'. Which was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'll pass." She said, immediately. She stood up and walked to the ladder, climbing it. There, she was a ledge, and the contents of the potion. Which was currently pink. Last time she came, it was blue. Apparently, pink was the last stage. Apparently. Of course, Jill didn't know much on witchcraft. But she knew it wasn't good. Good for her anyways.

"How long until it's done?" She asked, as she took a whiff. Once she did, she regretted it immediately and went back down.

"Five more years." She said, dryly. She wasn't happy that it took FIVE DARN years to boil a potion. On estimation, it would've taken another six years or so for the potion to carbonate.

"Well, thanks for the_ advise_ anyways." Jill muttered as she walked out of the shed that the Witch Princess had claimed as her own.

* * *

A few hours passed.

And it was only about 9:30 that night.

Jill stood outside her house, under the small amount of shelter that her house gave. She felt that her house was too stuffy in her opinion. And that's when she saw Uncle Tak.

"Jill! What _are_ you doing there! Go back inside this instance!" He shouted. Jill looked shocked for a little bit, before shouting.

"Sorry! I have to go help Griffin and Muffy soon! Thought I could get some fresh air or something!"

"Oh." Was all he said, as he shut the door. The rain had minimized to a soft drizzle by now. Jill opened her rucksack, and found something inside. Well, duh, of course there was something in there. But what she found inside was a silver locket.

"Oh, what's this?" She asked herself. She took the locket out of her bag, and opened it, finding something stupendously strange.

She found a picture of a two adults. One with silver hair, the other with brown hair. The one with brown hair had brown eyes and a remarkable obvious blue hat. The one with silver hair had his eyes closed, but he was laughing like crazy.

"....eh?" She said, as she shoved the locket in her pocket. It was already 10! She looked like there was nothing wrong for a few seconds before running down the path to the bar.

"I'M LATE!" She shouted. But the rain had managed to hush her voice down a little.

It was about 10:10 when she got to the bar, quite wet and muddy. Griffin and Muffy looked at her before rushing to her.

"What happened to you?" Muffy exclaimed. Griffin had already gone off to the back to get a towel.

"Well, I tripped in the dirt a few times before getting here." He mumbled. Since the place was pretty soundproof, they could hear her mumblings.

"I see..." Muffy said, taking the towel off Griffin's arm and undoing Jill's ponytail. Her hair landed in a dishevelled mess just under her shoulders, with many knots and a lot of mud in it. She started to dry her hair when she smiled something incredibly nice, although incredibly familiar.

"Where's the nice smell coming from?" Griffin asked.

And Jill had no idea what they were talking about. She even didn't know there was such a nice smell.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating in a LOOOOOOOONG time. But I had never planned to restart this story for a while. But due to popular demand, I did. Don't expect me to update often, maybe once a month or something like that. But anyways...

Enjoy! And I so don't own Harvest Moon, btw.


	3. Crazy Relations and Love?

**Chapter 3 Crazy Relations and Love?**

She never knew what she was in for.

"We're going to go check out what that smell is." Griffin said as the two walked out the bar. Jill sat on the stool, with a strange face. She stared at their retreating figures, and the door too.

"So, we meet again."

Jill swivelled herself and found herself face to face with Skye. He gave her a smile that she found awfully familiar.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice soft. Since Muffy hadn't bothered fixing her hair back to normal, her hair was left out, wet and still dirtied and tangled, just a little less than before.

"To do what I do best, dear maiden." He said, his voice silky soft. The smile he was still giving off just made her fish around in her bag, finding the silver locket. She took it out and opened it, comparing. They looked exactly identical.

...Could he be GAY?

Of course not. (...otherwise all of the Skye fangirls would be shocked, and probably fire off hate mail at me...)

"S-Skye... could I ask you a question?" She stammered. A gust from the opened window had blown in hard, the rain creating a small puddle at the yellow window seat (where people usually would put flowerpots and boxes...).

"Ask away, my dear maiden." That last phrase was really turning into her nickname. She was calm. Not panicky, but calm. It was almost like he had lulled her into a state of calm.

"Is this you, in this photo?" She asked. That was one you didn't expect. Well, not as much as what really happened. But, this IS an AU, kind of... He walked up to it, intrigued at the picture. His eyes widened.

"Y-Yes, dear maiden, that is me... but where did you get this picture from?"

Jill sat there thinking. Well, the rucksack used to be her brother's, but then, her brother moved to the city. He did have a hat like that... but what was his name?

"...I presume this is my brother's locket... but I thought it was a present from a girl, until I opened it." Jill whispered. She gripped the locket a little harder. It could've crushed under the growing pressure that she was putting it under.

And she didn't know who her brother was, since he had left the farm when she was a child, and was never seen again... but she knew he wasn't dead, because it would've been really, really, bad for the family.

"Jack?" He offered, his silky voice changing to a worried one. He could see her tear building up gradually. He walked a little closer to her, holding her for a few seconds, as she cried. But he let go, when he heard footsteps.

"...-that was my imagination... but could he have gotten to the bar already?"

He took out a rather small contraption, the size of fist. It was just round, with a gem in the middle.

"_Chick-beam... FIRE!_" He shouted. Jill, who by now had stopped crying, and was shocked at his words. A white light came to her, and she felt no more. She could no longer feel anything. She was paralysed.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, dear maiden, but I must leave now." He said, as he fished the draws for the drink he was looking for (the Okuhattan), and then left, via the window.

She sat there, staring at the window in confusion, before she heard the lock to the door open. She turned her head around to see Muffy and Griffin back, soaking wet.

"What happened?" Muffy asked, confused. She looked at the scene around her. The door to their drinks cabinet was opened, Jill was sitting there, her eyes red and puffy.

"Did he come?" Griffin asked. Jill nodded.

"Well, then, you can go... I suppose there is nothing I can do about that." He sighed. Jill would've gotten up, if not for the fact that she couldn't.

"You can go now, Jill." Griffin asked a little more angrily. Muffy walked to where Jill was, and poked her arm. Jill didn't feel anything, so she didn't react to it.

"I can't move." She said, as bluntly as she could. The locket just lay in her loose fist, so, it didn't slip out. Griffin sighed, again. He was building up anger. Jill's face was immediately etched with worry. She put all of her effort into getting off the chair. She did.

But fainted, once hitting her head on the ground.

* * *

"Jill?"

"Jill, dear?"

"Dear maiden?"

The only person that would call her 'dear maiden' was...

Jill opened her eyes, and shot up like a bullet. She first took a note on her surroundings. The walls were yellow, the floor was yellow carpet, and there was a kitchen about several feet ahead of her.

Her house. She was at her own house.

She looked to left, and saw someone sitting down on a chair. This person had a silver and black leopard shirt, and emerald eyes, with silver hair.

"S-Skye?" She mumbled, her head now throbbing in pain. It was like she had a hangover... except for the fact that she was underage, and was a good girl, which roughly translates to 'one who hasn't tasted alcohol before.'

"What is it, dear maiden?"

"What a-are you... doing here?" She muttered out, with some difficulty. It was then she felt something on her head. Like a cloth was there. Like someone had wrapped her head up in a bandage... or did someone do that already?

"I was here to finish discussing about your brother, but I'm worried about your beautiful self. So, I'm here to look after you." He said, his voice filled with sweetness, and confidence. But she really didn't want to take it.

"Then do me a favor by..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because pain had succumbed her head, and she blacked out.

Skye sat on the stood, sighing a little. He then smiled at her now unconscious body, walking out the front door.

"I'll be back, later." He whispered to himself as shut her front door, from the outside. He knew that if someone saw him in the bright daylight, he would be screwed over by the citizens for being the 'Phantom Theif'.

He put his hand in his pocket, fishing for the stone, or his Maiden Chick Beam. He held it tightly in his pocket, memories flying through his head, as he swiftly got out of the town.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hi! It's about time I bloody updated this story! Well, I had originally planned this to be an AU, so I had stuck to my original plans. But, yeah, I updated. I also am putting scenes in this fic, that weren't in the game... oh wait, that explains the 'AU' thing... well, I don't own HM, and review... I think.**


End file.
